Under The Rain
by Rusher19
Summary: -El gusto es mío-el frío aun sigue en la cuidad pero Logan ya no lo siente, estando cerca de Kendall siente como si estuviera cerca del sol, mas mirando sus ojos, estando cerca de el casi no siente la tristeza y el vacío, ni le incomoda estar todo mojado, no le importa nada mientras esta cerca de el.
1. Mi Ángel

**Eh regresado! con un KOGAN *wwwwwwwwwww* **

**no se ni de donde saque la idea y lo acabe a la 1:58 am xDD**

**bueno, bueno ya los dejo leer, nos leemos abajo e.e**

La lluvia caí sobre la gran cuidad de Seattle, las personas corrían buscando un lugar para refugiarse, las calles estaban casi vacías, parecía que el clima y la cuidad estaban de acuerdo con su estado de animo, a que no era de esperarse todos los días era el mismo clima, a cada paso que daba sentía el frío helado de aquella noche, las grande gotas de agua, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, pero eso no evitaba que las lagrimas continuaran cayendo por sus mejillas, deseando tener un lugar en donde poner pasar la noche, en este momento es donde mas quisiera tener a su madre con el, en este momento es donde odia con todo su ser a su padre, ahora camina por las calles con una mochila en el hombro donde tenia algo de ropa, sin dinero, sin nada.

Siguió caminando sin ver en realidad nada estaba sumido en sus recuerdos, en su dolor, solo quería estar en su casa, en su habitación recostados en aquella cama que le pertenecía, pero eso no podía pasar ya no mas, sin fijarse que un chico o casi hombre de su misma edad salía de una cafetería chocando con el, alzo su vista apenado queriendo disculparse pero se llevo una gran sorpresa, frente a el tenia a un chico unos centímetros mas alto que el, cabello rubio algo corto, su rostro estaba adornado con una media sonrisa mostrando sus hoyuelos wow! Que sonrisa pensó, y esos ojos….no pudo mas que perderse en esos orbes verdes brillantes, alegres pero sobre todo hermosos, quedo sin palabras.

El rubio que salía de la cafetería con un delicioso café en la mano observo al chico que había chocado con el por accidente; lo primero que vio fue que estaba todo mojado su cabello, su rostro, su ropa, escurrían gotas por doquier mas de su cabello negro algo largo y se veía que era suave. Parecía un cachorro indefenso, mirándolo mas detalladamente pudo apreciar su bien trabajado cuerpo pues gracias a que estaba mojado la ropa se le pegaba a el pero eso fue lo de menos, al alzar su vista pudo ver que tanto sus mejillas como su nariz estaban rojas, era fácil de ver por su piel clara, le daban un tono adorable, tenia una nariz como de conejito que por un momento el rubio hizo querer llenarla de besos, al mirar sus ojos pudo ver su mira triste, esos hermosos ojos color chocolate estaban vacíos a un fue mas su sorpresa ver que los tenia rojos y un tanto hinchados con algunas lagrimas queriendo salir.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención venia distraído-hablo con voz quebrada el mas bajito de los dos, bajo la mirada no pensaba con claridad si veía esos ojos esmeralda, por lo que opto por irse. Solo puedo dar unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió una mano tomar delicadamente la suya impidiéndole irse, al momento del contacto los dos sintieron una corriente eléctrica atravesando todo su cuerpo, algo que jamás en sus vidas habían sentido. Los dos conectaron miradas sorprendidos, volviéndose a perder en la mira del otro.

-No…no te vallas-hablo con voz baja y suplicándole con la mirada, ¿Por qué le decía a un completo extraño que no se fuera? Eso es algo totalmente raro, el chico de mirada chocolate aparto sus ojos de la mirada hipnotizante del rubio para luego mirar sus manos que seguían aun unidas. Esa extraña sensación seguía ahí, se sentía como fuego quemando su piel-¿Cómo…..te llamas?-pregunto el rubio para luego sin querer hacerlo quito su mano de la del azabache.

-Logan, Logan Henderson-dijo automáticamente, había algo en aquel chico que lo hacia sentir seguro con su presencia.

-Mucho gusto Logan, soy Kendall Schmidt-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sin ser conciente el pelinegro le devuelve la sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera que hace tiempo no aparece en su rostro, esa sonrisa deslumbrante con esos adorables hoyuelos en sus mejillas, algo que no pasa desapercibido para Kendall que hace que su corazón lata a mil por hora en menos de un segundo, su sangre comienza a subir rápidamente hasta sus mejillas, Logan lo nota y no puede mas que mirarlo con ternura.

-El gusto es mío-el frío aun sigue en la cuidad pero Logan ya no lo siente, estando cerca de Kendall siente como si estuviera cerca del sol, mas mirando sus ojos, estando cerca de el casi no siente la tristeza y el vacío, ni le incomoda estar todo mojado, no le importa nada mientras esta cerca de el.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-se acerca un poco mas a el, no sabe el por que pero quiere saber que es lo que esconde tras esa mida triste.

-Supongo-baja la mirada un tanto triste y enojado a la vez, Kendall lo mira confundido y preocupado quiere saber más, pero algo era primordial.

-Deberías ir a casa, si no te cambias pronto podrías pescar un resfriado-y había dado en clavo, el pálido alzo la mirada con nuevas lagrimas asomándose por su rostro, esto le partió el alma al rubio, sin poder evitarlo Kendall corto la poca distancia que había entre ellos para luego envolver sus largos brazos en la pequeña cintura de Logan pegándolo a su cuerpo, teniendo cuidado de no derramar en café caliente que sostenía en su mano, Logan sintiéndose a un mas seguro y protegido en sus brazos, paso sus manos por el cuello del rubio, acomodando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y sollozando, aforrándose a Kendall como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Yo…no….tengo….a….donde….ir-decía cada palabra como podía, las lagrimas le impedían poder hablar bien, en ningún momento se separo de Kendall no quería, simplemente no lo haría. Al escuchar esto Kendall solo pudo abrazarlo mas fuerte, no queriendo soltarlo jamás.

-Ven conmigo a mi casa-hablaba en serio, no lo dejaría así menos si necesitaba ayuda, una vocecita en su mente sabia que no solo lo hacia por esa razón, Logan alzo su rostro, miro directamente los ojos de Kendall para ver si no estaba mintiendo, al mirar de nuevo esos ojos chocolates Kendall pudo darse cuenta del por que no solo lo hacia por esa razón, se había enamorado! Con una simple mirada.

-No! Digo es que tu…..-no podía aceptar, apenas se acaban de conocer, estaba bien que estuviera entre sus brazos y sintiera seguro pero no podía aceptar, por mas que quisiera ir con el.

-Por favor Logie, por favor-al escuchar ese sobrenombre hizo sonrojar a Logan y darse cuenta de que no solo le gusta había un sentimiento mas grande de por medio, Kendall lo miro con ojos de cachorro y uno tierno puchero en los labios que hizo por un momento a Logan desear desesperadamente besar esos labios.

-De acuerdo-dijo con la voz ronca, se separo de Kendall para luego limpiar su rostro y sus ojos, una fuerte fría hizo que Logan se estremeciera de frío la temperatura bajaba cada vez mas rápido, ante esto el rubio le ofreció el café que tenía, al principio fue rechazado amablemente por el pálido pero después de insistir muchas veces acepto con la condición de compartirlo entre los dos a lo que el rubio acepto gustoso, Kendall guío a Logan a su carro, luego de subirse encendió el motor y comenzó a manejar en dirección de su casa que no quedaba muy lejos del local donde permanecieron mas de media hora, en todo el camino ninguno dijo nada.

Al llegar a la casa del rubio ayudo al de cabello azabache a salir del auto, se quedo sorprendido, era una casa de dos pisos no era pequeña pero tampoco tan grande, color blanca con tonos azules, con un pequeño jardín hermoso, unos escalones para subir a la puerta de madera, la luz del porche estaban encendidas.

-¿Vives solo?-dijo Logan una ves estuvieron dentro de la casa, Kendall fue encendiendo las luces del pasillo y la sala, el pálido se quedo parado en el marco de la puerta mirando el suelo.

-Si, no piensas quedarte ahí ¿Cierto?-comento con una sonrisa divertida observado al pobre chico, Logan simplemente camino un poco hasta estar dentro de la acogedora casa y luego cerro la puerta, miro asía la sala, un juego de sillones negros de cuero, una mesita en medio y un mueble con un televisor de plasma, un estereo, un sin fin de discos de música y películas, en la pared avía varias fotos de diferentes tamaños, y solo había una ventada parecía quedar a acorde a Kendall-Vamos tienes que cambiarte-tomo entre su mano la de Logan para llevarlo escaleras arriba asía su habitación, de nuevo esa corriente y ese cosquilleo, al entrar Logan pudo darse cuenta que Kendall no era alguien organizado que digamos, había ropa regada por todas partes, y varias cosas mas regadas, la cama sin tender, y unas cuantas latas vacías de cerveza en la mesita de noche, Kendall se sonrojo por todo el desorden y miro de reojo a Logan que tenia una pequeña sonrisa.

-Veo que eres alguien que no le apasiona mucha la limpieza-el rubio asiente con la cabeza apenado sin saber que mas decir, el pálido entra observa una guitarra realmente linda sobre la cama.

-Aquí esta el baño, no se si te pueda quedar mi ropa….-comenzó a decir Kendall antes de ser cortado por Logan.

-No te preocupes, aquí tengo un poco de ropa-dijo mostrando la mochila que traía consigo, con algo de suerte esperaba que por la lluvia no se hubiera mojado la ropa que traía adentro, con paso lento camino hacia el baño donde le había indicado Kendall quien por su parte se quedo a fuera esperando, una vez que se quito toda la ropa mojada saco de la mochila unos boxers negros, unos pants para poder dormir bien y una playera de manga larga, con una tolla que estaba ahí seco su cabello, una vez que termino salio y pudo ver a Kendall sentado en la orilla de la cama pasando una plumilla por las cuerdas de la guitarra que vio sobre la cama. Al sentir una mirada sobre el dejo de tocar, miro asía arriba y se topo con aquellos ojos chocolate que no podía dejar de decir que son hermosos aunque siguieran rojos, solo podía sonreír al verlos, solo podía perderse en ellos. Logan camino hasta llegar junto a Kendall y sentarse a su lado en la cama, sin decir nada.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-era momento de saber que pasa con el, quería saber que paso en su vida si quería formar parte de ella.

-Creo que ya lo hiciste-bromeo un poco lo que causo que los dos rieran.

-Vamos hablo en serio-.

-Bien, puedes pregustarme lo que sea-dijo con esa sonrisa que hacia que Kendall perdiera todo el aire en sus pulmones y que su corazón martillara como un completo loco.

-¿Te…te echaron de tu casa?-no supo como mas hacer la pregunta no quería ver llorar de nuevo a Logan a suLogie, este borro su sonrisa y bajo su mirada dando un enorme suspiro.

-Si, antes de que pregustes por que te contare todo-lo miro a los ojos esos ojos esmeralda, gran error quedaba como un completo idiota sin saber que hacer o decir, pero reacciono menos mal-desde que mi madre murió hace 1 y medio, mi padre me ha tratado como se le antoja, me trata como una basura, un estorbo en su vida, no iba muy bien en la escuela por lo que termine siendo sacado, me la pasa todos los días en la calle buscando trabajo que jamás conseguí-río con amargura-mi padre decía que si no encontraba un trabajo pronto me echaría de la casa pues no quería a un mantenido, el trabaja en una empresa muy importante y gana buen dinero pero desde hace un año y medio no se preocupo por mi mucho menos económicamente decía que ya era un hombre y tenia que valerme por mi mismo-de nuevo las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus orbes chocolate, Kendall le paso una mano por los hombros y lo acerco a el.

-¿Por eso te echo? ¿Por no haber conseguido un empleo?-el rubio no podía creer que su propio padre pudiera hacer eso solo por el dolor de haber perdido a su esposa, el coraje comenzaba a invadir todo su cuerpo con mas razón quería tenerlo cerca y protegerlo.

-No, no fue por eso-dijo con voz baja, ¿Era bueno decirle la verdadera razón por la que lo echo su padre? O ¿Era mejor mentir? No! Kendall lo había ayudado no podía mentirle después de lo que hizo por el.

-¿Entonces cual fue la razón?-pregunto curioso, no podía verlo a la cara pues Logan tenia su cabeza en su hombro pero sabia que estaba nervioso, podía sentirlo tensarse.

-Mi padre descubrió que me gustan…los….hombres-cerro los ojos con miedo, mordiéndose el labio esperando la reacción de Kendall, este tomo a Logan por los hombros asiendo que lo mirara a la cara, el pálido abrió sus ojos llorosos soltando a un mas lagrimas, trato de descifrar algo en la mirada verde del rubio pero no encontró nada, Kendall limpio delicadamente las mejillas del pálido con sus dedos, sonriendo a medias.

-Debería golpear a tu padre, es un idiota-Logan no pudo evitar soltar una risa temblorosa-yo no te voy a lastimas Logie, a mi…-suspiro-también me gustan los hombres-el pálido abrió los ojos en signo de sorpresa, el rubio solo pudo soltar una risa nerviosa.

-¿De verdad?-.

-De verdad-dijo seguro Kendall, se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, ninguno sin saber que decir, al mismo tiempo alzaron la vista perdiéndose en los ojos del otro que rayos pasaba! Inconcientemente comenzaron a acercarse lentamente hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaban, sus narices se rozaban, un solo movimiento y sus labios se tocaban, sin perder mas tiempo Kendall acorto la distancia uniendo sus labios en un perfecto beso, los dos cerraron sus ojos al contacto dejándose llevar por la sensación y los sentimientos del beso, primero solo fue una presión de labios luego el primero en moverlos fue Kendall quien guiaba el beso, no duro mucho pero eso que importaba! Fue mágico, lleno de amor, se separaron lentamente sonriendo como idiotas.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que fue mi primer beso?-dijo Logan con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa asomándose por sus labios, el rubio solo puedo pensar que eso asía mas perfecto el beso, sonrío ampliamente.

-¿Y como estuvo?-pregunto con un brillo en los ojos que Logan puedo ver, eso hizo que sonrojara a un mas si es que eso era humanamente posible.

-Fue….me encanto-confeso mirándolo a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa y volviendo a tener esa chispa en sus ojos color chocolate, eso fue suficiente para que Kendall volviera a besar aquellos suaves labios a los cuales ya se avía vuelto adicto.

-Te quedaras conmigo, viviremos juntos no tendrás que preocuparte por nada, yo cuidare de ti, por favor di que si amor por favor-que mas podía pedir encontró lo que jamás pensó encontrar en una noche lluviosa y triste, se avía enamorado de un completo extraño.

-Con una condición-dijo con el rostro serio, Kendall preocupado solo asintió con la cabeza-se mi novio-esto hizo sonreír inmensamente al rubio, que solo puedo abrazar a su Logie-Bear y darle un pequeño beso en su nariz.

Esto prueba que sin importar como la vida te trate puedes encontrar el amor donde sea, y con quien sea, tal vez la persona que mas amas puede llevarte al amor de tu vida.

* * *

** En lo personal a mi me gusto y estaba pensado **

**hacerle ****continuación...¿ustedes que dicen?**

**Si les gusto ya saben dejen Reviews y Favoritos e.e**

**-Cinthya**


	2. Te Necesito

**Waazzaa! lamento el retraso pero estoy seca ._. **

**ademas de que me enferme y no me siento muy bien xD**

**Esta corto el capitulo pero espero les guste...**

* * *

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la cortina de encaje, iluminado un poco la habitación oscura, dos siluetas se veían acostadas en un gran cama, Kendall y Logan se encontraban en ella, el rubio acariciaba tiernamente el cabello del pálido, bajaba hasta su mejilla, su nariz de conejito, delineaba sus labios, pasaba delicadamente sus dedos por sus parpados cerrados, si, estaba dormido y se veía igual a un ángel, un hermoso ángel. Sentía el calor que le brinda su cuerpo; una de sus manos abrazándolo por la cintura, la otra en su pecho al igual que su cabeza que descansaba ahí, sus piernas enredadas con las suyas, solo tapados con una cobija. Kendall comenzó a sentir como sus ojos pesaban, el sueño comenzaba a invadirlo lo cual lo sorprendió, hace tiempo que no lograba dormir pues siempre que cerraba los ojos el ver de nuevo a sus hermanos lo perturbaba, entendía muy bien a su pequeño Logie pues el mismo había pasado por todo aquello, pero no era momento de volver al pasado y amargarse la vida. Dejo que el cansancio, el sueño y la alegría lo envolvieran completamente, para terminar cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

El sol comenzaba a aparecer en lo alto del cielo anunciando el amanecer de cada día, pequeños rayos empezaban a entrar por la ventada, pero era un tanto extraño el sol en la gran cuidad de Seattle, ante esto Logan abrió de poco en poco los ojos sonriendo mientras miraba la extraña habitación en donde se encontraba, alzo su vista observando a aquel hermoso rubio dormido tiene sus ojos cerrados, su boca esta ligeramente abierta y respira tranquilamente, además de que sus mejillas tiene un tinte color rojo, inconcientemente Kendall aprieta mas a Logan contra su cuerpo por lo que Logan se da cuenta de que esta completamente pegado al rubio, vuelve a mirarlo pero esta vez solo a sus labios, comenzó a acercarse lentamente a el cerrando sus ojos y depositando un tierno beso en los labios rosados de Kendall, este empezó a moverse abriendo los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días amor-como le encanta a Logan que le llame amor, la forma en como se lo dice haría que su corazón se derritiera y eso que solo se lo había dicho dos veces.

-Buenos días-sus mejillas tenían un lindo color carmesí, se miraron a los ojos de nuevo perdiéndose en su pequeño mundo.

-¿Tienes hambre?-el rubio le pregunta al chico que tiene en brazos este por su parte no pudo contestar nada pues su estomago soltó un pequeño gruñido en respuesta, los dos rieron para después levantarse eh ir juntos a la cocina de la casa.

Una vez ahí buscaron toda lo necesario para poder hacer unos deliciosos hot ketes para poder desayudar, fue divertido preparar el desayudo toda la cocina quedo echa un verdadero desastre, no solo la cocina también la sala y la habitación, y ni hablar de ellos todos llenos de harina riendo por toda la casa persiguiéndose para volver a llenarse de ese polvo blanco, después de su juego terminaron asiendo los hot kates para luego sentarse y desayudar mientras platicaban de ellos mismos, conociéndose, sus gustos, lo que odian, lo que aman, lo que quieren hacer en su futuro, sus amigos, sus hobbies, anécdotas de su infancia, hablaron sobre todo menos sobre….su familia, al parecer ese es un tema delicado para los dos.

Luego de terminar los dos subieron para darse un baño claro que separados verdad, se vistieron y salieron para aprovechar ese raro día soleado juntos. Primero fueron al parque de diversiones donde para subir a uno de los juegos tuvieron que esperar un rato, Kendall aprovecho esto para acercarse a Logan, disimuladamente beso su cuello varias veces, el pálido sonreía ante la sensación de los labios del rubio sobre su pálida piel. Podría decirse que estaban en una…especie de cita.

El sol comenzaba a meterse adornando el cielo con colores rojizos y anaranjados a un se podía sentir el calor no mucho, Logan y Kendall muertos de hambre decidieron ir a comer pizza, conversaban tranquilamente, reían y se robaban uno que otro beso.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-dijo Logan cuando salieron del local después de a ver pagado la cuenta, caminaban cerca tanto que hacían que sus manos se rozaran constantemente.

-Bueno es una linda noche muy estrellada-el rubio sonríe divertido al igual que el pálido-¿Así que estaba pensando ir al parque tu y yo?-.

-Pero ya es algo tarde ¿no crees?-y era verdad ya había anochecido tal vez pasaban de las nueve de la noche.

-Por favor-lo miro con ojos de perro ahogado y el típico puchero chantajista, sin poder resistirse Logan acepto sin más, quería ver a su Kenny feliz.

En un silencio cómodo llegaron al parque más cercano de donde estaban no había nadie pues casi nadie se para a esas horas en un parque, Kendall guío a Logan al lugar donde había mas pasto y lo recostó a su lado mirando asía las estrellas, de nuevo reinaba el silencio pero no asían falta las palabras en ese momento, el echo de tenerse juntos en esa hermosa noche era lo único que importaba.

Logan se puso a pensar no había tenido tiempo además de no querer hacerlo pero se preguntaba una cosa…..¿le importaría saber a su padre como estaba? Clara era su respuesta; No, pero ¿Por que ahora debería importarle? si jamás se preocupo por el, no desde la muerte de su madre, tal vez las cosas serian diferentes si a un viviera ella pero eso habría causado que jamás conociera a Kendall, ¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante con su vida? Si, estaba con el rubio pero no dejaría que el pagara por todo, necesitaba conseguir un trabajo y tal vez después terminar la escuela…no sabía que hacer de verdad que su vida estaba echa un desastre, eso sin contar el echo de un dolor mas fuerte; no poder ver de nuevo a su hermanita, a su pequeña Presley.

Dio un largo suspiro que no paso desapercibido para el rubio quien lo miro con curiosidad, Logan alzo su vista, Kendall pudo ver el deje de tristeza, preocupación, miedo, dolor y amor, sabia que había algo mas que le preocupa y quería saber que era.

-Se que hay mas, dímelo-hablo con voz baja, apretándolo mas contra su cuerpo para hacerle saber que estaba con el.

-Mi padre me prohibió ver a mi hermana, ella es la única que me entendió, la única que me apoyo cuando perdimos a nuestra madre, la única que me ayudo en todo este tiempo-un nudo comenzaba a formarse en la garganta de Logan, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, se sentía impotente en este momento se había ido sin poder decirle adiós a su pequeña y tenia miedo de cómo iba a poder sobrevivir ella sola con su padre, no sabría si había ido a la escuela, si había comido, si necesitaba ayuda con algo o si quería salir con el para distraerse y no tener que ver a su padre, recordó perfectamente cada momento compartido con ella y ahora si las lagrimas salieron solas, Kendall abrazo mas fuerte a Logan y dejo que se desahogara, que dejara salir todo, solo se limito a acariciar su espalda.

El sabia como se sentía su Logie, hubiera querido que alguno de sus hermanos lo tratara así pero como es la vida no fue así, tanto sus padres como sus hermanos solo lo insultaron cuando lo vieron con un chico besándose lo echaron a tan solo a la edad de 16 se tuvo que valer por el solo o algo así pues sus mejores amigos jamás lo dejaron solo, si hablaba de James y Carlos, seguía sin saber como agradecerles todo el apoyo y la amistad que le brindaron cuando mas la necesito, y ahora el tenia un trabajo como compositor no le iba nada mal, tiene su casa, un auto, dinero…se lo había ganado gracias a sus esfuerzos. El no podía odiar a su familia pues eso eran su familia aunque eso no quitaba el echo de quererlos ver nunca mas, tenia la esperanzan de hacerse famoso y poder restregárselo en la cara de ellos, pero el no era así. Tal vez el destino así lo quería, tal vez el y Logan estaban destinados a conocerse y estar juntos, tal vez valía la peda todo lo que vivió para poder tenerlo a el, en este día había descubierto lo fuerte, valiente, humilde, divertido, arriesgado, coqueto, alegre, amoroso, inteligente que podía llegar a ser Logan además de su lado sensible….tal vez los dos podía tener un futuro juntos.

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios son bien aceptados :D **

**La verdad no tengo ideas xDD ustedes me pueden dar algunas? ^^**

**Como puse arriba estoy enferma y lo mas probable es que me tarde **

**en actualiza pero veré que puedo hacer xDD **

**Ya saben si les gusto dejen sus Reviews y si no...también jajaj**

**-Cinthya **


	3. Tu & Yo

**No se, pero me dio por escribir un cap de esta historia xD**

**Lo hice de madrugada cuando mas me "inspiro" x3**

**en fin nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

'**Llegar a pensar que en las personas en quienes más confías suelen ser las que más te traicionan. ¿Qué irónico no? Ni siquiera puedes confiar en tu perro, el incluso te da la espalda. Cada uno piensa diferente y no todas las personas suelen ser iguales, un claro ejemplo es; Kendall, mi Kendall.'-** Logan solía hablar consigo mismo en voz alta, siempre y cuando estuviera solo.

Miraba por la ventada, las finas gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo gris, trataba de relajarse y cambiar su semblante, jamás le ah gustado estar triste. Oh eso fue hace algún tiempo. No estaba seguro cuando fue la ultima vez se sintió completo…estaba en un grave error. Claro que recordaba perfectamente ese momento, lo había vivido hace un par de días.

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando Kendall le pidió que lo esperara en casa. Salio por algo para que comieran los dos sin que salieran con aquel clima, o tal vez solo uno.

En su mente solo podía pensar en una persona, y era exactamente su pequeña Pres. **'¿Qué estará asiendo en este momento?'** se preguntaba una y otra vez Logan. Siguió observando por la gran ventada del dormitorio, sin Kendall, la casa se sentía más grande de lo usual y sentía frío como si las ventadas estuvieran abiertas en ese momento.

Tan solo llevaba tres días de conocer al rubio y ya lo necesitaba más de lo que el mismo pensaba. Seguía siendo completamente extraño que las cosas surgieran así.

Pensaba que había sido casualidad del destino o que su madre le había mandado un hermoso ángel para cuidar de el, ya que ella no puedo hacerlo mas. Prefería la segunda opción le asía sentir mejor pensar que era así, además de que el veía las cosas de esa madera.

Logan aparto su vista del gran ventanal ahora, la paseaba por todo el lugar que estaba totalmente desordenado como el primer día que entro en el. Imaginaba como seria su vida de ahora en adelante con Kendall. Ya no era mas la habitación de el ahora era la habitación de ellos, como le dijo Kendall esta mañana que despertaron de nuevo en la misma cama, -aclaro sin hacer nada, mas que dormir- tal vez podría acostumbrarse. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro al saber que las cosas podrían funcionar de maravilla a tal punto de poner formar una familia con la persona de la cual se enamoro bajo la lluvia.

Un sonido algo ruidoso lo saco de su pequeña fantasía asustándolo un poco. El ruido provenía de la planta baja, así que se levanto de donde estaba y bajo con cuidado las escaleras ya que no traía ni tenis, ni calcetines y las escaleras estaban algo resbaladizas.

Al llegar a la sala pudo darse cuenta de que el ruido provenía de un teléfono de casa que estaba a lado de un de los sillones de cuero. Se detuvo dudando si debía contestar o no el teléfono, llego a la conclusión de que a Kenny no le molestaría, y no mataría a nadie si lo asía. Río un poco ante su último comentario mental.

-¿Kendall?- una voz suave pero masculina sonó del otro lado del auricular, cosa que sorprendió un poco al muchacho, ¿Quién podría ser?

-Ah…no esta salio hace un rato…- no reconoció su propia voz sonaba baja, insegura y seca, se sentía incomodo y extraño.

-….. ¿Quien eres tú? ¿Conoces a Kendall?- sonaba hostil, desconfiado, enojado y preocupado….**'¿Quién diablos eres tu?'**.

-Me llamo Logan, conocía a Kendall hace un par de días… ¿Puedo saber tu quien eres?- esperaba que no notara los ciertos celos que se estaban formando en el pobre de Philip.

-Bueno…..Logan ¿cierto?, soy James uno de los mejores amigos de Kendall- soltó un suave suspiro de alivio, mejor amigo…..oh mejor amigo.

-¡Oh claro!, me ah hablado mucho de ti y de….Carlos- ahora recordaba bien las conversaciones que tuvieron ayer y parte de la mañana de hoy. Hablo mucho de ellos y cuanto los apreciaba, son como sus hermanos.

-¿En serio? –Sonaba algo sorprendido- que raro, el no nos ah hablado de ti…. Kendall suele ser algunas veces muy olvidadizo, si no lo llamamos el no lo hace –escucho como reía al otro lado de la línea, el a pesar de no saber nada del chico río junto con el.

-Me había percatado un poco de eso- comento divertido- salio por algo de comer, no creo que tarde mucho por si quieres hablar con el- ahora sonaba mas seguro y amable, como el chico también.

-Claro yo hablo mas tarde solo, ¿Podrías por favor avísale que le llame?-.

-Si descuida yo le digo-sonrío un poco.

-Una cosa más antes de que cuelgues - confundido solo murmuro un simple '¿Qué sucede?' – seré directo amigo, ¿Estas saliendo con Francis?- no sabia como interpretar su tono de voz. Tenía entre una mezcla de curiosidad, felicidad y un deje de picardía. Por acto reflejo la sangre se acumulo por toda su cara, que bueno que solo estaban hablando por teléfono.

-Yo….ehh…. ¿Por qué la pregunta?- trato de salirse por la tangente.

-Solo contesta si o no, que para serte sincero yo me voy mas por la primera- odiaba cuando las persona tenían razón en ciertas cosas que el quería que se supieran en su debido tiempo.

-Si estoy saliendo con Francis- admito sin más, dejando salir un ligero suspiro - como puede odiar ese nombre es her…le queda bien- escuche como soltó una carcajada no sabia decir si se río por el estupido y cursi comentario que casi digo o por el segundo nombre de Kendall.

-Tengo que dejarte Logan fue un gusto hablar contigo, llamo mas tarde para saber si Kendall ya esta en casa-.

-De acuerdo, adiós- y la llamada finalizo ahí.

Sonrío de forma amistosa James le había caído genial y esperaba poder conocerlo pronto en persona como a Carlos, que esperaba que fue como James de amable, divertido y amigable.

Tomo el control del televisor, el cual encendió. Pasaba los canales buscando un programa en el cual entretenerse en lo que esperaba al rubio de orbes verdes. Al final dejo una película romántica; Diario de una pasión*.

Kendall bajo de su auto rápidamente ya que comenzaba a llover con mas fuerza. Saco las bolsas que contenían comida china, cerro la puerta y corrió para refugiarse en el porche de la puerta de su casa.

Saco las llaves de la casa y con su mano libro las introdujo para luego abrir y poder entrar al calor de su dulce, dulce hogar.

Al caminar directo a la cocina escucho provenir el ruido de la televisión de la habitación continua, dio media vuelta y camino asía la sala. Ahí fue donde vio a su Logie muy entretenido viendo una película, que no reconoció asta después de poner poderle atención a la pantalla y no al sexy chico.

Al parecer Logan no se había dado cuenta de que el rubio ya había llegado. Esto le dio la oportunidad a Kendall de situarse atrás del sillón, –a un con la comida en una mano-se inclino para poder llegar a su oído y susurrarle.

-Te extrañe mucho amor- dijo con voz suave, llena de amor, para luego darle un enorme beso en su mejilla.

El aludido se estremeció "ligeramente" cuando escucho la aterciopelada voz de su novio en su oído. Y luego sonrío como idiota cuando le dio ese beso en la mejilla y amor por tercera vez desde que se conocieron.

-Yo también te extrañe Kindle- escucharle decir así hacia que su corazón se detuviera. Un brillo apareció en los ojos verdes de Kendall, Logan había sido quien le devolvió la felicidad que creyó perdida en algún momento- Mientras te fuiste llamo James, dijo que marcaba mas tarde cuando estuvieras aquí- se golpeo la frente con su mano, se supone que debía llamar a James ayer por la noche.

-¡Mierda! Olvide llamarlo ayer, de seguro el y Carlos me mataran cuando me vean, no seria la primera vez- el pálido río recordado lo que James y el había dicho sobre que Kendall suele ser muy olvidadizo- En fin, traje comida china para comer- a los dos se les hizo agua la boca, estaban muertos de hambre.

Luego de a ver terminado, la pareja se acostó en el sofá mas grande para poder ver la televisión juntos. Kendall estaba sobre el pecho de Logan escuchando el tranquilo palpitar de su corazón, tenia una de sus manos aferrada su estrecha cintura y la otra jugando con el borde de su playera.

En cuanto a Logan el acariciaba el suave cabello rubio de Kendall, mientras que con su otra mano asía círculos en sus caderas provocándole de vez en cuando cosquillas. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando el timbre sonó.

Con algo de pereza se levanto, no sin antes darle un suave beso en los labios a su conejito. Llego a la puerta y con un bostezo abrió llevándose una gran sorpresa frente a sus ojos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-ni ganas de enojarse tenia Kendall, tenia sueño y estaba feliz por tener a Logan.

-Valla recibimiento tienes asía tus mejores amigos Schmidt- comento sarcástico un sensual latino de encantadora personalidad.

-¿Dónde esta? ¡Lo quiero conocer!- sonrío ante el efusivo entusiasmo de James, se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Al voltear puedo ver recargado contra la pared a Logan mirando con atención a sus amigos.

-Hola- comento Logan en tono amigable. James y Carlos intercambiaron miradas antes de casi estrangular a Logan en un abrazo- o…ok –dijo con dificultad para respirar.

-Lo siento Logie, suelen ser así con las personas que les agradan –se rasco su nuca apenado por actitud de sus amigos, Logan solo se limito a negar la cabeza, restándole importancia- Bien chicos dejen a mi novio o lo van a matar por falta de oxigeno- Oh eso es mas mentira que nada, tenia que admitir que Schmidt sintió celos.

Carlos fue el primero el separarse del abrazo, seguido de James, ambos chicos le sonrieron a Logan, pues a leguas se veía los cambios que había echo en la vida de su mejor amigo.

-Soy Carlos Pena, un gusto Logan –le tendió la mano al chico pálido, el cual no dudo ni un segundo en estrecharle la mano.

-Logan Henderson, el gusto es mío- sonrío de forma que le resulto encantadora al rubio, soltándose James fue quien estrecho luego la mano de Logan.

-James Maslow…..fue divertido hablar contigo por teléfono- los cuatro rieron un poco antes de pasar a la sala donde se sentaron a platica un largo rato, como si los tres conocieran a Logan casi desde que nacieron.

Kendall y Logan se miraban todo el tiempo con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, por ratos lograban olvidar lo habían pasado, pero ambos sabían que con el tiempo las heridas se curarían pronto.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto o no?**

**Dejen reviews ya saben eso nos hace muy feliz a todos C:**

**si les gusto ya saben comenten y pónganlo en favoritos :$**

**-Cinthya **


	4. Algunas cosas

**Que onda eh regresado actualizando esta historia también wuiiii**

**solo me falta Confetti Falling pero eso a un no me sale nada de nada**

**en fin disfruten! **

* * *

-Ya hablamos mucho de nosotros así que entonces…¿Cómo se conocieron?-murmuro James después de un rato de silencio, Kendall y Logan se miraron unos segundos antes de voltear y poder contestar la pregunta de sus amigos.

-Lo conocí fuera del starbucks donde trabaja Carlos-dijo Kendall con una sonrisa- Una cosa te tengo que agradecer Los, sin tus molestas insistencias tal vez no hubiera conocido a Logan- tomo la mano del mencionado entrelazando sus dedos con los de el. Un gesto tierno que no paso desapercibido para Carlos y James.

-¿Ahora que quería Carlos? una nueva novia-comento "divertido" o eso trataba de que pareciera.

Kendall y Carlos compartieron una mirada cómplice que solo Logan logro captar. Una oleada de celos le consumió el cuerpo al solo pensar que sucedía algo entre ellos dos.

Pero sabia que debía confiar en Ken, pues era mas que claro que quería al latino, pero solo como a un hermano, no mas de ahí.

-Estaba algo aburrido como no había mucha gente, para distraerme un rato llame a Kendall-dijo de lo más normal **'Vez y tu pensando idioteces' **gracias conciencia.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste a mi?- ¿no sabe si fue imaginación de Logan o pudo notar un deje de celos en la voz de James?, miro a Kendall que tenia un media sonrisa de diversión en su lindo rostro.

-Pues….pensé…que ….estabas….ocupado- se sentía fuera de lugar, como si ellos supieran exactamente de que hablaban pero a la vez no tenían ni idea de nada.

Así paso toda la noche hasta que James y Carlos tuvieron que irse, a un seguía con sus dudas algo extrañas sobre esa conversación**. 'Y si algo pasaba…!No! ni te pongas a pensar en eso Henderson, si Presley estuviera aquí lo primero que te diría; eres un desconfiado y celoso de primera'.**

Salio del baño ya se sentía más relajado y un poco menos triste. Bajo a la sala donde Kendall seguía viendo la maratón del increíble hombre araña, si ama al hombre araña, pudo darse cuenta de eso cuando se conocieron.

Se sentó a su lado fingiendo ver la pantalla pero en realidad se pregunta si era capas de poder decirle que le explicara en realidad que hacia ese día que se conocieron con Carlos. Sabia a ciencia exacta que no lo haría pues le daba algo de pena.

-¿Te pasa algo Logie?- hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que tenia su mano en su boca mordiéndose las uñas, la soltó mirando nervioso al rubio.

-No nada, todo bien-le dio una media sonrisa que no fue para nada convincente para el ojiverde, quien por su parte lo examino unos segundos antes de acercarse a la pequeña pero sensual figura de Henderson.

-Puede ser que sea mi imaginación, pero no te noto muy seguro cariño- el rubio tomo una de las manos del pálido entre las suyas para mirarlo directo a los ojos, puedo darse cuenta de que quería decirle algo pero no se atrevía a abrir la boca.-Vamos, se que quieres decirme algo…anda-lo miro con aquellos orbes verdes brillantes que demostraban amor puro.

-Es que…cuando James pregunto que…que asías ahí con Carlos…bueno….es que….yo- se rasco la nuca con su mano libre debido al nerviosismo- es que los vi como se miraron- al terminar la ultima frase bajo la mirada, Kendall confundido comenzó a recordar y capto lo que le trato de decirle Logan- ¡Oh! No habrás pensado que el y yo….-comento divertido el rubio, Logan alzo su mira fulminándolo pues no era muy gracioso que digamos.

-No…..tal vez…..algo….de acuerdo si ya- le saco la lengua cual niño pequeño.

-Amor, descuida no pasa nada te lo dije y te lo repito los quiero mucho a las dos, pero solo como a unos hermanos, además si compartí esa mirada cómplice con Carlos es porque….bueno….a el le gusta…James y quiere decírselo, me pidió ayuda así que trabajamos en una canción para que pueda dedicársela- Su sonrisa jamás desapareció de su lindo, Logan solo puedo catalogarse como un gran idiota.

-Bueno yo creo que a James también le gusta Carlos, digo por la forma en como se comporto al saber que estuviste con el dejo mucho de que hablar- y si que dejo de que hablar.

-Si también me di cuenta, ahora será mucho mas fácil para que Carlos de el paso mas importante- los dos sonrieron.

Un chico de cabellos negros rodó sobre la cama, tratando de poner dormir de nuevo. Pero se despertó al no sentir el cuerpo de cierto rubio así que con algo de esfuerzos abrió sus ojos de poco en poco.

Pegada a la lámpara estaba una pequeña nota, que solo con estirar su mano, la tomo entre sus dedos. La leyó con atención sin levantarse.

Querido Logie:

Olvide mencionarte que hoy tenia que ir a las disquera pues quieren que grabe algunos demos. Espero no tardar mucho pero si es así llamare a casa. Te prepare el desayuno, se encuentra en la mesa de la cocina. Nos vemos pronto

Te Quiero

KS

Sonríe como idiota al terminar de leer la nota era la cosa mas dulce que puedo haber echo Kendall.

Una vez terminado de ducharse, bajo a la cocina y comió el rico desayuno que su novio le había dejado preparado antes de irse. Mientras comía no puedo dejar de ver el teléfono de la casa, estaba tentado en llamar a su antigua casa sabia que Presley los lunes no tenia clases, así como su padre no iba a trabajar ese día. Eso era lo único que le impedía llamar, pero tenia que intentarlo si escuchaba la voz de su padre colgaría y lo intentaría otro día fin.

Tomo el teléfono con sus manos temblorosas y marco el numero que se sabia de memoria. Sonó el primer timbre, el segundo, tercero, cuarto….

-¿Hola?- ahí estaba la voz que tanto ansiaba escuchar, casi se le sale un lagrima de felicidad- ¿Hola?- repitió la voz.

-Hola pequeña, me extrañaste-susurro con voz algo entrecortada, al otro lado se puedo escuchar un pequeño sollozo.

-!Bear!- cuanto había deseado que le llamara así, su hermanita siempre lo caracterizo con ese apodo.

-Si soy yo bonita- sonrío de lado.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde estas? ¿Por qué no habías llamado antes?- y así comenzó el histérico cuestionario de su pequeña- no quiero estar aquí Bear, papa me deja sola todo el tiempo, sabes que me da mucho miedo estar sola- un nudo se formo en su estomago junto con ira, ¡¿Como ese bastardo -si ahora así lo llamaría de ahora en adelante- podía dejarla sola a su suerte?!

-Vamos pequeña no llores- se podía escuchar los pequeños sollozos que comenzaban a pasar a lagrimas de verdad- ¿Estas sola ahora?-.

-snoff Si snoff papa no llegara hasta dentro de una semana o dos- ahora si que odiar es poco.

-Bien empaca tus cosas voy por ti, llego en una hora, recuerda que te quiero demasiado- sin mas corto la llamada, termino de recoger y salio de la casa, tomo prestado el auto de Kendall- no sabia por que lo dejo- y manejo rumbo a su ex casa.

Ya tenia casi 19- Kendall tiene 22 casi 23- así que podía manejar y además llevarse a su hermanita punto final, ya vería como le explicaría las cosas a Kendall después lo importante era ir por su pequeña Presley.

* * *

**Lo se esta muy corto pero solo para eso me dio mi mente toda chafa xD**

**En fin ¿Les gusto? si es así dejen sus comentarios por fas u.u**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**-Cinthya**


End file.
